24 hours at NCIS LA
by DarkKnight302
Summary: Two teams, a drug cartel, a terrorist organisation. A nonstop tension and adrenaline fuelled case. CTU and NCIS meet with Jack Bauer returning Rated M for swearing, violence and possible torture
1. Prologue : Jack

24 hours at NCIS LA

Case investigating assassinations, nukes and drugs.

NCIS Team 24 Team CTU

Kensi Jack Bauer

Deeks Edgar Stiles

Callen Chloe O'Brian

Sam Tony Almeida

Hetty Michelle Dessler

Eric Chase Edmunds

Nell

Prologue: 25 hours to go. 8:00 to 9:00

Jack was back in LA after being a fugitive roaming around London. He was back to cooperate in the next 24 hours with NCIS and CTU alike. He sat in his 1970 Charger. It was the one he used for the Wald Mission during Day 2. He drove to the CTU offices in downtown and flashed his badge to get into the underground car park. He parked and got out, purposefully striding to the escalator.

Meanwhile across the city Sam Hanna and G Callen were in the Ops room of NCIS's Base while Hetty was briefing the gentleman.

"Gentlemen and Ms Blye there is a terrorist threat on the city posed by the Hernandez cartel. It seems they have a nuclear bomb and plan to use it against in the next 24 hours" Hetty said with confidence

"What's the tip" Sam asked

Hetty gestured towards Eric to pull up a driver's licence and a picture of a marine.

"This man is Pvt Ryan. He caught smuggling drugs for the cartel and gave us information on the nuke."

"Cartels don't do nukes"

"Now this is the interesting part. The Mexicans are holding for detonation until they receive word from the group and they will detonate in Los Angeles".

"Hetty who is the group" G butted in

"Mr Callen the group is Russia's Salvation."

This announcement chilled through, everybody stood serious and tense even Deeks did not make one of his trademark jokes.

"The group behind bombings in Chechnya, the group that believes in communism." G exclaimed

"Yes Mr Callen. This threat is credible and should be treated with caution, the same will go for Mr Bauer and his team when they arrive"

"Why are CTU INVOLVED?"

"Mr Callen CTU are involved as they are investigating the Russia's salvation end of the investigation. We take the cartel"

Bauer entered the CTU main office, it had changed a lot. The tech stations were now equipped with Macs and the holding rooms were dark rooms with just floodlighting which made it look more sinister. The offices on the walkway above remained including his office. He walk towards the stairs as Chloe O'Brian was walking down them. He saw Chloe and remembered what they had gone through especially Stephen Saunders. It was marvellous to see Chloe the ex-analyst now CTU director. She came down the stairs and warmly embraced Jack.

"Welcome home Jack. Welcome back" Chloe greeted

"It is good to be back Chloe. It good to be with friends." Jack replied

"Have you seen Kim" Kim was Jack's daughter who had a habit of getting into trouble.

"No I'm planning on seeing her after this day is done"

"Good to know. So Jack you know what we are investigating?"

"Yes I do, I read it in the dossier you gave me"

"Good. Now pick your team"

Chloe dropped some files onto the desk and Jack scanned through the files quickly with laser focus. 4 people stood out, Tony, Michelle, Edgar and Tom Baker. Baker was a quality agent but Jack did not have the same trust in Baker as he did in the rest of the team. He saw his old one handed but now sewn back on partner Chase Edmunds.

"Chase man how are you how have things been?" Jack asked him

"Alright, my kid Angela doing okay but I am looking for work" Chase replied

Chloe walked towards them.

"Chloe I want Chase for my team" Jack said with a stubbornness

"Ok then Jack so you want Chase, my second in command Michelle and head of field ops Tony. Fine Jack you sure are not asking a lot" Chloe said sarcastically

"Just do it Chloe" With that Jack showed his 'do not fuck with me' power.

Jack met his quickly assembled team outside next to 2 black Ford Expedition 4x4s. In front of him stood his long-time allies and more specifically friends. Jack broke the ice.

"Right you have been handpicked to come and work with me and Chloe to investigate, hunt down and apprehend Russia's Salvation. We are doing this in conjunction with NCIS as the investigation is too big for one government agency to handle. They take the cartel and we take the terrorist group. Finally I would just like to say thanks for coming together and uniting so we can takedown probably this country's worst threat." Jack said with a deadly serious tone in his voice.

Jack looked at them all turning his gaze from Tony all the way through to Chase.

"Jack great to have you back man. I know everyone else feels the same but how is the cartel involved?" Tony asked.

Jack took a brief look at his long time Tony Almeida. Tony had grown his hair back out so it was in that neat but slightly untidy style again and he had also cut that stupid goatee off. He noticed Tony had started wearing his wedding ring again.

"The cartel basically are basically holding the nuke until the terrorists group give them word to detonate it on American soil" Jack replied

"Which Cartel is it Jack?" Michelle asked.

Michelle also looked well and content that she had what she wanted but Jack also still saw the fierce sense of civic duty in Dessler's chocolate brown Seattle eyes.

"It is the Hernandez Cartel. This cartel basically took over from Ramon Salazar when his cartel was a laughing stock, from then they have grown to heights Ramon couldn't have dreamt of" Jack said with a slight twinge of anger as he remembered Ramon.

"Jack what's the motive?" Chase queried

"Basically the cartel must have monetary motives. Most likely they are getting paid to hold the nuke but there could be a 2nd reason which I reckon is lowered border security as the border security will be trying to help the detonation of a nuke in LA therefore giving the cartel to smuggle more heroin and coke across the border than ever before making the cartel boss a very rich man" Jack explained.

"Where are we working out of?" Edgar said. Edgar was a portly stripy shirt wearing New Yorker. He was a fantastic analyst with a few very useful skills.

"We're working out of NCIS as it is good to have everyone in the same location and easier to share information" Jack responded "Any questions?"

Nobody had any more questions.

"Right let's move out" Jack said with power


	2. New allies

**A/N sorry about the wait the story has characters who are dead in it but it is in a separate universe to the usual TV storyline so please review and please no flaming**

24 Hours to go 9:00 to 10:00

Jack arrived at NCIS along with his team of operatives.

Meanwhile back at CTU Chloe was bringing in personnel to replace her losses in staff. She decided to bring in Nadia Yassir, Mike Doyle, Curtis Manning and her husband Morris. She knew these were good operatives who could deal with a crisis.

"Ms O'Brian your operatives are here" The intercom crackled

Chloe got and walked quickly down the stairs seeing the motley crew of people. The man on the left was bald with a few days beard growth. He dressed in black long sleeve shirt and jeans. The woman was of Arabian descent and wore a sharp suit. The field ops men both wore black T-shirts with jeans and combat boots.

"So Morris, Curtis, Mike and Nadia welcome back to CTU and I am glad you are back for this crisis as it is a big one. I need you to take the place of my usual staff can you do that?" Chloe queried

They all replied with the same response but with varying degrees of speed and tone.

"Curtis and Doyle you two will run field ops, Nadia you'll be my second in command and Morris you will head up the analysts" Chloe announced

Jack parked outside of the NCIS building, it was designed to look like an old Spanish villa and from the rumours he heard from inside the intelligence community it was owned by one of LA's oldest families. He climbed out of the silver Charger surveying their base of operations noticing it was covered with camera surveillance.

He walked in the door first with his team following him. The ops building was large and in an open plan design. Desks were arranged in clusters with computer areas designated with both desktops and Acer laptops. There was a large staircase leading up to spotlighted office where presumably the NCIS team would be waiting.

"Come on guys up the stairs" Jack called to his team

"Is that a futah?" Tony mused to himself while glancing at a secluded office area filled with items from across the world including rare teas from the northern regions of Kandahar.

"Who is the leader of the cartel?" Callen queried

"Javi Hernandez former right hand man to Ramon and Hector Salazar" Jack said ringing out around the Ops Centre as the 14 pairs of eyes looked at him.

He walked forward slightly allowing the rest of his team to file into the office.

"Mr Bauer glad you could join us" Hetty said in her notable English accent, to Jack it sounded as if she was from Suffolk or Buckinghamshire.

The two teams stood standing locking eyes with each other and sizing each other. In Jack's case he was standing looking at a Caucasian male with long straggly blond hair. On his belt was both a LAPD badge and a Beretta .22 pistol.

"Good to meet you Shaggy, I'm Jack Bauer, CTU's head of field ops" Jack broke the ice

All of the NCIS team started to laugh while the lady of the group laughed and said "Deeks it is true you look like Shaggy from Scooby Doo" Kensi laughed

"First of all do I look like a Shaggy to you?" Deeks asked

"Yes, you do" Sam bantered with Deeks.

"Hey, the rest of team is Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler and Edgar Stiles" Jack continued

"Good to know I am G Callen, my team is Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye and Shaggy as you so poignantly called. We also have two techs called Eric and Nell" Said Callen

Callen stood watching the team noticing like how Bauer had the same sadness in eyes, the loneliness. He also noticed that Tony and Michelle were married according to the rings on their fingers and judging by their closeness to each other. Marriages in Intelligence hardly ever happened partly because of the strain undercover missions put on the marriage and partly because special agents always have some skeleton in the closet which make them seem secretive.

"So do we know anyways of infiltrating this cartel or Russia's Salvation?" Callen asked openly

"I know a man who I turned when I was investigating the Salazar Brothers. This guy was high level so it was obvious he was going to be approached." Jack said

"Who is it?" Sam asked

"Our man inside is Federico Martinez. He was a mid-level guy who was tough and greedy this meant he wanted the Cartel if I put the two brothers away so he fed me snippets of information but once I completed the job and took the Cartel down, Javi Hernandez took over with him probably slotting in as a captain for Hernandez. His main man" Jack replied

"What do you mean probably" Kensi said unsure

"I don't know I haven't had contact with him for years, last time I saw him was at Las Nieves in Mexico, and I'm relying on you analysts to get me some data." Jack said truthfully

"So that is an entry point what about the terrorist group?" Deeks asked

"I'll talk to Arkady see what he knows and if he knows any entry to this group after all he is a retired KGB agent so he'll probably know about terror groups who are attacking specific targets i.e. Chechen Muslims" Callen replied swiftly

"Good Mr Callen and you to Mr Bauer

"We found our entry so let's infiltrate and stop this threat" Hetty said with a powerful voice.


	3. Informant

**A/N thanks for waiting for this chapter to be published and please review as your comments are always welcome. I brought back characters who I liked as they were too good to be left out of this day.**

23 hours to go 10:00 to 11:00

Jack stood staring at the large information screen in front of him making sense of what the case was about and how he could bring it down while Nell talked to the teams about the joint NCIS/CTU case but he didn't notice her talking with cases like this he went into a zone where he focused on one thing and one thing only, bring the enterprise down.

This group of terror and drugs cartel were unlikely allies but made a lot of sense after all the cartel was based in Mexico, not far away from America. It would be easy for Russian militants to fly to Mexico and wage war in America. There were so many ways Salvation could do damage whether it was attacking America or firing a missile into one of the Emirates and starting a war between the US and the Islamic world both domestic and foreign. The final option was the worse in Jack's mind, fire a missile at Russia and Russia would fire a missile back causing great decimation of both nations but it would mean a war and renewed hatred of one and another leading to another Cold War and hopefully a return to communism for Russia.

"Jack, Jack were you listening?" asked Tony

"Yeah we need to gather information so we need to see our informants" Jack replied

"Go do what needs to be done, all of you. This is not just a murder or drugs ring we are talking about the possibility of nuclear warfare. We need to stop this deadly alliance before it too late" Hetty said

And with that they left the ops centre as a unit not two teams but a team. Jack followed Sam down the stairs as they stepped back into the warm Los Angeles sun. Callen found himself climbing into Sam's metallic black Dodge Challenger as he headed towards Arkady's. He had known Arkady since an op in Europe and knew that he was now ex-KGB and sometimes an untruthful source of information.

"So what do you think of the new guys G?" Sam asked

"Not bad, pretty good although that guy Bauer reminds me a bit of myself, the same hurt you know"

"Although Bauer did do something right, he called Deeks, Shaggy"

"I have to admit that was funny, maybe Deeks should take that as a new name"

They arrived at Arkady large house however something seemed wrong as Arkady normally had a couple of Russian security guys out front. Callen pulled his Sig Sauer P226 out of his right hip holster. Sam noticed and asked "G what's up?"

"Arkady's guys are normally out front, something is not right" G said

Callen took point gun drawn with Sam following behind. "Take the left Sam, go!"

Callen walked down the side out of the house in between the old brickwork and vibrant green acacia trees, as he checked everything corner. He came around the corner seeing Arkady's pool as he heard a round whizz past his head. He quickly ducked for cover behind a low wall, the target was hiding behind the outhouse at the bottom of the yard, and he leaned out of the corner and let off two rounds. The target stepped out again firing 6 bullets from what sounded like a Makarov pistol, notorious for its use by FSB and 9 bullet magazine. Callen fired another round and Sam took cover behind the opposite wall. Callen signalled on three, two, one and they both stepped letting 4 bullets into the target's chest.

"Sam check him" G said "Arkady where are you"

Arkady popped out from inside an oak credenza, Callen helped the elder man out. Arkady had a few minor cuts and bruises and a gash on his face from what seemed the corner of a sun lounger.

"G he's clean and definitely FSB" Sam shouted as he tossed a gold badge flushed into a leather case.

"Why the hell is FSB at your house?" Callen asked with a slight edge

"The bastards, FSB wanted me to help me put an operative in a Santa Monica safe house, I refused and they sent a few operatives after me to coerce me into helping them"

Callen sighed as Arkady did have a habit of doing this. He then asked Arkady about Russia's Salvation and was immediately stonewalled but eventually Arkady revealed some details about its hierarchy and leaders. The leader was apparently Vladimir Faustin, a former Russian mob boss of New York. He had links to Red Square and other people. He apparently left New York 4 years ago and went to Russia to build his group supplying arms and money with old gang contacts acting as providers. Faustin had disappeared for 4 years and now had resurfaced as the leader of Salvation, this was bad news if he was a gangster he knew all the ways the police would come for him.

Jack had found where Martinez lived and he took Tony with him to investigate, the two men said hardly anything as they approached the Santa Monica apartment of Martinez. The building itself was old and sun bleached and the halls creaked as they approached his apartment guns drawn. He busted through the door to find Martinez with his trouser around his ankles doing things no other man should see.

"Martinez, what the hell are you doing" Jack mused loudly

"Nothing Jack, nothing" Martinez replied as he was pulling his jeans up.

"Where's Hernandez"

"Who?"

"Don't bullshit me, I know Hernandez now runs the old Salazar cartel. Just tell me where he is!" Jack said quietly but with a threatening menace in his voice

"I don't know, okay. I wasn't kept in the cartel, they called me greedy"

Tony spoke for the first time "Do you know where he is yes or no" Tony said huskily

"No but I know where his lieutenant is"

"Where is he" Jack said staring intensely at Martinez.

"He's frequents 3rd Sulpeveda"

"He must have a woman there" Tony wondered

"The lady's called Misty. A-grade escort" Martinez "The guy's name is Sergio Moreño"

"Thanks Federico" Jack said before he stalked out and Tony followed. They now had a clear target to interrogate.


End file.
